


a legend of lost time

by createandconstruct



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Based on Breath of the Wild, F/M, Jughead is Link and Betty is Zelda, One Shot, a legend of zelda AU, very short and very painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/createandconstruct/pseuds/createandconstruct
Summary: "Yet, despite her failings - the very ones that have not only destroyed the kingdom but stolen the lives of his friends and loved ones - Forsythe remains a shield before her. Despite, the look of anguish that had painted his face when they had tried to return to the castle, only to find the surrounding town in ruin - found his home where his young sister and father had been lost in a sea of flames - he still continues to bleed for her.He remains at her side - just as he always has - knowing that the next blow will likely be his last."(a short bughead legend of zelda au)





	a legend of lost time

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this ask from tumblr: "buggie tloz au, link is jug because he is weird, a weirdo, have you been seen him without that stupid hat?"

She hates him.

 

She hated him then and she hates him now. 

 

Hates how his back stays turned away from her. Hates how he pushes her behind him, the legendary sword trembling in his hand. Hates how the fabric of his grey tunic mixes a violent shade of red from the fresh wound at his side as she stretches her fingers to grab it and pull him away. 

 

Hates that he stays as steady and silent as he had first ever been - even as she screams and begs for him to run. 

 

She hates that it took all this time for her to finally realize she loves him.

 

She’d wasted all that time despising him. From the moment her mother had announced him as her royal guard she’d done everything in her power to be rid of him. She’d sneered at him, spit at him, taken her horse and ridden out to the farthest corners of the kingdom to conduct her investigations and research alone.

Now, she can’t bear to leave without him.

 

“Forsythe, please!” She cries, her throat raw from anguish and failure and barely heard over the screams of soldiers and clash of swords around them. “Don’t worry about me! Please! Just save yourself!”

 

Her mother, her friends, her kingdom. The horrifying monster of legend has already taken everything from her. Everything she’s ever loved. Everything she had been been begging to the goddesses to help her protect.

 

But they had never answered. And so  _she_  has caused the end. 

 

Yet, despite her failings - the very ones that have not only destroyed the kingdom but stolen the lives of  _his_  friends and loved ones - Forsythe remains a shield before her. Despite, the look of anguish that had painted his face when they had tried to return to the castle, only to find the surrounding town in ruin - found his home where his young sister and father had been lost in a sea of flames - he still continues to bleed for her.

 

He remains at her side - just as he always has - knowing that the next blow will likely be his last. 

 

“ _Please!”_  Her cheeks burn with the heat of nearby fires and the smear of fresh tears. She wishes her voice wasn’t hoarse, or that she had the strength to demand him to run as a princess and not a weeping coward. “Forsythe–- I cannot lose you too!” The mechanical whirl of the enemy’s machines only roars closer while her chest heaves with desperation.

 

She almost misses his answer.

 

“Then you understand…” The sword in his grasp raises outward at his side. “…why I cannot leave  _you_.”Ahead, the violet flash of another enemy attack aims their way.

 

Her lips choke out a hysteric sound of desperation as she throws herself forward to grab his shoulders, her face pushing into the knitting of his long grey cap where it lays heavy with rain against his neck. He no longer has the strength to hold her back.

 

“ _I’m sorry,_ ” she tells him, praying he knows what she has no strength to say. 

 

Over his shoulder the enemy is now a mere feet away, charging a beam of light that will obliterate both of them when it hits. The weight of all the time they’ve lost together stifles the air around her more so than their impending doom - all the time she spent hating him instead something else. 

 

All the times she hated him instead of herself. 

 

The memories and missed opportunities build like a tumor in her heart and head along with the warning screech of the living machine before them until Forsythe readies himself for the incoming attack and the realization hits her that she’s truly about to lose him.

 

The light of the enemy’s laser slices through the air and Forsythe’s hand moves to push her away, but with a speed nearly equal, she grabs his shoulder and throws him back.

 

Her bare feet jump past him as she lets her body be his shield.

 

“ _Betty!”_

 

She hates that it’s the first and last time he ever says her name. 

 

——————————————————————————————————-

 

100 years later a young knight awakens from a deep sleep.

 

He brushes a hand along his head, unsure of what he expects to find there when there’s nothing covering his hair.

 

He has no name, no sense of time, and no memory to call his own. 

 

He only has the sun shining in his eyes and the strange feeling that he’s missing something, or someone, by his side. Someone bright like the glow of golden light that makes him squint as he looks up into the endless sky.   

 

But then again, maybe he’s wrong. 

 

After all, he’s always been an odd one.

**Author's Note:**

> Written on tumblr so I thought I'd move it here. I'm a little in love with this idea so who knows, maybe I'll make it a series of other one shots. Let me know what you think!


End file.
